You're my ramen
by bobreke
Summary: Ничего не предвещало перемен пока не появилась ОНА, девушка-ниндзя которую звали Сайо. Она была красива, умна, дружелюбна и талантлива.
1. Chapter 1

Название: Ты – мой рамен

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: романтика

Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

Команда Хеби шла по следу Итачи уже восьмую неделю. Все было как обычно: Карин и Суйгетсу ругались постоянно; Джуго иногда выходил из себя, но в основном был тихим; а Саске всех успокаивал. Ничего не предвещало перемен пока не появилась ОНА, девушка-ниндзя которую звали Сайо. Она была красива, умна, дружелюбна и талантлива. Ну прямо целый букет из положительных качеств. Эта девушка заинтересовала всех: Саске тем, что у нее был талант маскироваться до неузнаваемости, Джуго тем, что была приветлива, Суйгетсу тем, что была красива и умна, а Карин тем, что была большой проблемой. Встретились они случайно, в одном городишке, когда она скрывалась от городских картежников, которым проиграла приличную сумму денег. Вот так она и продолжила свой путь вместе с ними. Карин конечно была в бешенстве, но все остальные были от нее в восторге.

"Раз она будет какое-то время прибывать в нашей команде, то надо прочертить границы дозволенного" – подумала Карин. Она осторожно увела девушку в более уединенное место, Суйгетсу ставший свидетелем этой картины не упустил возможности отпустить комментарий:

- Смотрите-ка, наша фурия метит территорию!

- Заткнись, дохлый морской червяк! – бурная реакция сокомандницы означала, что он был прав. Мечник еще что-то ляпнул, но девушки его уже не слышали.

- Слушай, я в этой команде уже два месяца, то есть со дня основания… - начала красноволосая.

- Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь брать чужое. Тебе ведь нравится Саске, да? – перебила ее Сайо.

- Да… - протянула Карин.

- Тем более наши вкусы не совпадают, мне нравится Суйгетсу, - сказала девушка.

"Он может кому-то нравится?" – подумала Карин, однако вслух только сказала:

- Ну что ж, тем лучше.

- Значит, мы договорились, или есть еще что-то? – спросила новенькая.

- Это все.

- Ну тогда, я пошла покорять своего рыцаря!

- Угу…

"Ну все, можно теперь ни о чем не беспокоиться," – подумала красноволосая.

Карин присоединилась к команде за столом. У всех было хорошее настроение, даже Саске изредка улыбался. Суйгетсу был полностью поглощен Сайо, а девушка в свою очередь вовсю с ним флиртовала, не обращая при этом никакого внимания на окружающих. Все шло именно так как Карин хотелось: Сайо не лезла к Саске, Суйгетсу стал меньше дразнить ее, потому что был занят новенькой. Но ее неприязнь к девушке все возрастала. Она и сама не могла понять причину. Сейчас она раздражалась по любому поводу, так как мечник сейчас проводил все свое свободное время с новой подругой, срывалась она в основном на Джуго, но тот мог ответить так, что мало не покажется, поэтому иногда и Саске доставалась от красной фурии.

"Ведьма!" – думала про себя девушка. "Лицемерка!" – ругалась она мысленно. Хотя здравый смысл говорил: "Карин, ты перегибаешь палку. Она конечно немного нагловата, но в лицемерии и лжи ее вряд ли можно обвинить". Понимая что это правда, она бесилась еще больше.

Тем временем Сайо приводила в жизнь план по покорению своего рыцаря.

- Так это вы убили Орочимару? – спросила девушка.

- Нет, его убил Саске, а потом предложил нам работать вместе по одному делу, - ответил мечник.

- Понятно. И ты конечно как хороший товарищ не можешь мне сказать, что это за дело, - сказала кунуочи.

- Вообще-то из-за другого, однако твоя версия нравится мне больше, - улыбнулся парень.

- Ну значит, примем мою версию.

- А ты мне нравишься, - засмеялся мечник.

- Я на это и рассчитывала, - улыбнулась она и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. Суйгетсу конечно понял безмолвное "Я не шучу", но решил, что будет лучше, если он притворится, что ничего не понял и перевел разговор в другое русло.


	2. Chapter 2

Сильный дождь шел уже второй день. Дороги, которые вели в логово Акацуки размыло до неузнаваемости. Дальше продолжать путь было бессмысленно, поэтому команда Хеби решила его переждать. Они нашли маленькую пещерку неподалеку от дороги. Впятером в крохотной пещерке было тесновато, однако выбора у них не было, вот они и решились остановиться в ней.

Джуго разводил огонь чтобы обсохнуть и погреться, Саске чистил катану, Карин конечно безуспешо пыталась его соблазнить, а Суйгетсу и Сайо мило беседовали наблюдая за всем происходящим. Увидев, что Учиха в очередной раз отшил красноволосую, мечник усмехнулся:

- Дура… - прошептал он. Сайо посмотрела туда, куда устремился взгляд парня. Увидев картину напротив, она спросила:

- Она тебе нравится?

- Что? – удивился юноша.

- Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, - сказала она спокойно.

- С чего это ты взяла?

- В твоем "дура" столько эмоций, вот я и подумала…

- Нечего думать! Я ее ненавижу! Просто меня удивляет, что у нее нет ни капли гордости, - ответил Хозуки.

- Это не из-за отсутствия гордости, просто девушки живут эмоциями, - сказала кунуочи.

- Что за бред! Даже собака знает, когда ее гонят и уходит.

- Но человек ведь не собака, у него есть свои желания и нужды. Ты ведь не откажешься от рамена, только потому что в какой-то забегаловке его ужасно приготовили.

- Одно с другим не связано, - буркнул Суйгетсу.

- Очень даже связано. Вот смотри, для Карин Саске – это рамен…

- Она не любит рамен, - вставил парень.

- Не перебивай. В общем, для Карин Саске – это рамен, и каждый раз, когда он ей отказывает, она считает что его неправильно приготовили, иными словами, что он плохо подумал или решил с горяча.

- И что, так происходит со всеми, кто заражается любовной лихорадкой? – небрежно спросил он.

- Да нет, у каждого это проявляется по разному: у некоторых как страх, у других как эйфория, ну и совсем редко это может проявиться как ненависть… - сказала она и ехидно посмотрела на юношу.

- Хватит говорить о всяких глупостях! – начал уже раздражаться мечник.

- Ну прости, это была шутка! Я ведь не психолог, я просто хотела посмотреть на твою реакцию.

- Ну ты даешь! – засмеялся парень.

- Ты бы видел свое лицо! – проговорила Сайо сквозь смех.

Веселая обстановка привлекла внимание и Карин, которая одиноко сидела в углу. "Наверняка они смеются надо мной!" – думала девушка. "Этот червяк наверное говорит "Смотрите, а Карин снова облажалась!" а эта жаба отвечает "Ну и дура!"" – строила она мысленный диалог своего напарника и новенькой. Красноволосая и сама не понимала на что злилась больше всего: на то что ее драгоценный Саске ей снова отказал или на то, что эта новенькая хорошо проводит свое время и смеется над ней. Ярость, злость и зависть прокладывала дорожку в сознание этой девушки. Она было готова перебить все вокруг и рассориться со всеми окончательно. Красная фурия быстрым шагом покинула пещеру. Джуго, сидевший у выхода и мирно беседовавший с каким-то зверьком, хотел было остановить ее, но она только сказала:

- Отвали Джуго! – и выбежала на улицу.

- Но там ведь ливень! – прокричал он ей вслед, но девушка даже не обернулась.

Перебравшиеся поближе к огню Суйгетсу и Сайо, тревожно обернулись.

- Говорил же, дура! – весело прокомментировал Хозуки, но новенькая заметила еле слышную нотку грусти в его голосе. Решив что ей показалось, она сказала:

- А может мне пойти за ней? Ну я же все-таки девушка …

- Только зря расстроишься и промокнешь, - ответил парень.

- Да … Ты прав… Тогда я пойду помогу Джуго сварганить что-нибудь на ужин, - с этими словами девушка покинула мечника. Во время готовки она изредка смотрела в сторону своего "рыцаря", но тот не видел этих взглядов, потому что задумчиво смотрел в сторону выхода до блеска натирая свой меч.

- Джуго, а Карин часто с вами ссорится? – спросила она вдруг.

- Она ссорится только с Суйгетсу, иногда и мне достается, но в основном только с ним. Для них это обычное дело, порой доходило даже до драки. Но в последнее время они какие-то тихие, даже скучно стало. Помню как-то раз Суйгетсу даже чуть не придушил ее, - сказал Джуго.

- А за что?

- Точно не помню, но кажется она сказала что он даже и мизинца Саске не стоит.

- Понятно…

Тут в пещеру вошла Карин, лицо у нее было очень встревоженное.

- Быстро гасите огонь, в округе бродят человек десять, - сказала она приказным тоном. Суйгетсу мгновенно среагировал и потушил его. Джуго и Сайо замерли от неожиданности, а Саске подошел к выходу и начал осматриваться.

- Ты говоришь их человек десять? – спросил он у напарницы.

- Да, в районе часа к западу от нас, - ответила красноволосая.

- Сидим тихо и не высовываемся. Дождь смыл все следы, а ветер запахи, - сказал темноглазый лидер.

- Зачем прятаться? Давайте сразимся с ними, - предложил Хозуки.

- Нет, не надо ни с кем сражаться. Просто переждем. Сайо, ты ведь мастер в маскировке…

- Уже! – ответила девушка и подойдя к проходу, сложила руки в печать, - Техника внешней маскировки! – произнесла она и тут же проем превратился в каменную стену, казалось что это продолжение скалы. Она довольно улыбнулась, - Вот и все!

- Молодец! Карин где они? – спросил Саске.

- Один момент! – сказала девушка, закрыв глаза. – Они разделились на две команды: одна движется по старому маршруту, а другая переместилась севернее. Где-то в сорока минутах от нас.

- Хорошо, будем надеяться, что это не Коноха. Но на всякий случай костер не разжигаем, - проинструктировал Учиха. Никто не протестовал, все понимали, что он прав и лишнее привлечение внимания к себе погубит их дело. Они сидели в полной темноте, никто ничего не говорил, лишь красноволосая часто посапывала. Она промокла до нитки, и в пещере было холодно, однако сейчас не было возможности обсохнуть, их могли заметить.

- Саске мне холодно, - вдруг заявил Суйгетсу. – Я разведу огонь в глубине пещеры, чтобы никто не увидел, - добавил он. Сайо сидевшая рядом, расширила глаза от удивления, но так как было темно никто этого не заметил.

- Ты не можешь потерпеть? – спросил темноволосый парень.

- Ты же знаешь, что мое тело нуждается в особом уходе, а сейчас ему холодно! – возмутился мечник.

- Хорошо, только разведи его вон за тем углом, - ответил младший Учиха.

Хозуки пробирался на ощупь, захватив с собой все необходимое. Немного погодя все было готово.

- Как хорошо… - протянул мечник громко.

- Может, ты тоже погреешься? – предложил Джуго сидевшей рядом Карин. Девушка не хотела присоединяться к напарнику, но холод сделал свое дело.

- О! У меня гости! – усмехнулся Суйгетсу.

- Заткнись, это не твой личный огонь! – бросила раздраженно девушка. Мечник только насмешливо улыбнулся. Красная фурия нахмурилась и села греться.

- Я знал, что ты туповата, но не до такой же степени, - сказал он спокойно когда она присела.

- Я по крайней мере умнее чем дохлый морской червь!

- Ты уверена? Я думаю даже дохлый червь догадался бы высушить мокрую одежду, и переодеться в сухую, - издевался парень. Карин покраснела от гнева.

- Если бы у меня была запасная одежда, я бы давно переоделась идиот!

- На… - сказал он и бросил свой плащ. Напарница удивилась и вопросительно взглянула на Хозуки, но юноша уже отвернулся со словами:

- Давай быстрее!

- Не командуй! – ответила девушка и быстро раздевшись, накинула на себя плащ Суйгетсу. – Все, - сказала она и разложила свою мокрую одежду на камне, чтобы та обсохла.

- Ну наконец-то! – проговорил парень.

- Можно к вам присоединиться? – спросила Сайо.

- Да конечно… - ответил мечник. – Я как раз говорил нашей фурии какая она медленная.

- Закрой пасть, мелкая рыбешка! – ответила его напарница.

- Интересно… - пробормотала новенькая, уже не слушая их взаимные оскорбления.

- Эй, прекратите оба! – ледяной голос Саске заставил их замолчать. – Карин, проверь где они?

- Хорошо, - ответила девушка и подошла к Учихе.

- Ты очень хорошо все подстроил, - сказала Сайо, как только красноволосая покинула их.

- Ты это о чем? – спросил мечник.

- Не притворяйся, я говорю о костре.

- Не понимаю…

- Ты ведь не замерз, и развел огонь ради нее, - шепотом сказала девушка.

- Что за идиотизм!

- Если не признаешься, я ей все расскажу! – пригрозила она.

- Что расскажешь?

- Что ты по уши в нее влюблен и боишься признаться, потому что думаешь, что она рассмеется тебе прямо в лицо.

- Кто рассмеется? О чем вы? – спросила подошедшая Карин.

- Кисаме семпай, когда я у него попрошу отдать мне его меч, - проговорил Суйгетсу и шепнул Сайо на ухо: - Поговорим позже…

- Не знала, что ты настолько глуп, чтобы просить одного из легендарных шиноби из тумана о чем-то подобном, - усмехнулась красноволосая.

- Ну что я могу сказать, глупость заразна, - ответил юноша.

- Ты это сейчас обо мне ублюдок?

- Надо же, а ты стала быстрее соображать!

Сайо переводила взгляд от мечника на Карин и обратно, и так пока они совсем не разругались.

- Может, закончим наконец готовить этот проклятый ужин, а то я голоден! – сказал Джуго. Он редко когда жаловался и поэтому если он это делал, то напарники его не игнорировали. А так как неизвестные уже прошли мимо и они никого не опасались, то Карин пошла помогать разводить огонь на старом месте, где был оставлен полу приготовленный ужин. Как только они ушли, Сайо посмотрела мечнику прямо в глаза и сказала:

- Ну, я жду!

- Ты все неправильно поняла… - начал Хозуки.

- Слушай, я не дура. Да к тому же ты же видишь, что нравишься мне и я бы хотела знать есть ли у меня шанс, - проговорила девушка. На лице Суйгетсу не осталось и тени сарказма или насмешки, оно было настолько серьезным, насколько этот шиноби вообще может быть.

- Я… Только ей ничего не говори… - это было все что он смог выдавить из себя.

- Значит нет… - грустно проговорила новенькая. Мечник мысленно умолял ее не заплакать, он ненавидел, когда девушки плакали. – Ну что ж, ничего страшного… - добавила она уже веселее. – В конце концов, ты же не последний парень на земле. Хотя жалко отдавать тебя такой стерве как она!

- А мне-то себя как жалко, - усмехнулся юноша, и оба рассмеялись. – Кстати, а как ты догадалась? Кроме тебя никто не смог.

- Ты уверен? – спросила девушка.

- В смысле?

- Я думаю, Саске давно уже знает, уверена, что именно поэтому он позволил тебе развести огонь. И Джуго догадывается, вы его слишком недооцениваете. Он очень наблюдателен. Единственная кто остается в неведении это сама Карин. Она конечно не глупая, но из-за Саске и твоего "свинского" к ней отношения ничего вокруг себя не замечает, - закончила она свою мысль.

- Понятно…

- Хочешь совет? – и не дожидаясь ответа продолжила, - Признайся.

- Как ты и сказала, она видит только Саске… - и тут послышался голос Карин:

- Саске-кун, все готово! – мечник шутливо вонзил воображаемый меч себе в грудь. Сайо улыбнулась:

- Бедный, бедный Суйгетсу, - проговорила она и обняла парня.

- Эй, ребята, ужин готов… - сказал голос позади них принадлежавший красноволосой. Увидев, что молодые люди обнимаются, по телу Карин пробежала легкая волна раздражения. – Вы идете или нет? – спросила она грубо.

- Кажется, у меня появилась идея, - шепнула Сайо на ухо мечнику, когда его напарница развернулась чтобы уйти. – Но сначала поужинаем, не то у меня в животе сейчас волки завоют.

- Разве, выражение "волком завыть" употребляется когда человек голоден? – спросил Хозуки удивленно.

- Нет, но я так хочу, - ответила Сайо довольно улыбаясь.

- Ты определенно мне нравишься! – сказал юноша.

- Я нравлюсь всем, и никогда не смей в этом сомневаться, Хозуки Суйгетсу! – заявила девушка шутливо.


	3. Chapter 3

Ужин прошел спокойно, за исключением пару гадостей, которыми мечник и его сокомандница одарили друг друга. Сайо с любопытством наблюдала за поведением девушки, стараясь понять что на самом деле обозначают все ее сигналы и действия. Но к концу ужина она окончательно запуталась и решила, что надо бросить это занятие.

- Что за идея? – спросил мечник у новенькой после ужина.

- Кажется, я знаю как пробудить дремлющие чувства в твоей стервочке, - проговорила она улыбаясь.

- Ты не поняла, они в ней не дремлят, их просто нет! – сказал парень насмешливо.

- Ты совсем не знаешь женщин, Хозуки. Ревность и зависть пробуждают самые сокровенные и скрытые чувства, и твоя очкастая не исключение.

- А ты ее не жалуешь да? Хотя я тебя понимаю, - посмеялся парень.

- Да, я считаю, что ты дурак раз выбрал ее а не меня, - ответила девушка и добавила – но ничего не поделаешь, я всегда была хорошим человеком.

Суйгетсу рассмеялся, общаться с этой девушкой было одним удовольствием.

- Хватит прохлаждаться, давай проработаем план, - сказала Сайо приказным тоном, и молодые люди стали старательно обсуждать что надо делать. Карин наблюдавшая за шушукающейся парой, подумала "Воркуют как голубки. Фу! Два идиота!" Скоро все легли спать.

Дождь не прекращался еще сутки. За это время мечник и его новая подруга воплощали свой "каварный" план в жизнь. Ничего особенного они не делали, просто притворялись парой. Карин не удивилась, если объективно судить, все к этому и шло. Сюрпризом это было для Саске и Джуго. Первый удивленно повернул бровью, а второй открыл рот услышав новость. Однако они больше обрадовались этой новости, чем их красноволосая напарница. Но она молчала и билась в истерике только в своем вооброжении. Внешним показателем ее душевного расстройства был лишь беспричинный гнев, направленный на парочку. Если раньше она нападала только на Суйгетсу, то сейчас доставалось и Сайо. Новенькая, конечно, не собиралась этого терпеть, и во время очередного приступа бешенства спросила:

- Слушай, скажи честно, в чем твоя проблема? Тебе не нравится что мы с Суйгетсу вместе?

- Что? Да мне плевать! Я даже рада, что он перестал выводить меня из себя, - ответила Карин.

- Тем лучше, - ответила та.

- Такими темпами мы ничего не добьемся, - сказала Сайо, подойдя к мечнику. – Надо принимать решительные меры.

- Ты это о чем?

- Как только выберемся отсюда, ты должен сказать Саске, что после поимки Итачи ты уходишь со мной. Но сделай это так, чтобы и твоя фурия об этом слышала.

- А если она на это не клюнет?

- Тогда не знаю… Признавайся, - проговорила она наконец. – Ну если и это не поможет, предлагаю и впрям уйти со мной. Без всяких обязательств, - добавила девушка. Хозуки пристально посмотрел на подругу и ласково улыбнулся.

- Не надо так улыбаться, а то я передумаю и сделаю все, чтобы наш план провалился, - ответила на его взгляд Сайо.

- Ты хороший человек, помнишь?

- Ну да, в этом-то и вся проблема.

На следующий день дождь наконец прекратился. Солнце грело своими лучами и воздух был свежим. Хотя дороги были все также размыты, Саске решил, что более откладывать нет смысла и они продолжили свой путь. Когда команда, наконец, напала на один из следов Акацуки, мечник решился на разговор.

- Я хотел вам что-то сказать, пока мы снова не двинулись в путь, - сказал Суйгетсу, когда они разбили лагерь. – Когда мы наконец найдем Итачи, я покину команду и продолжу путь с Сайо. Так я выполню обещание и пойду своей дорогой.

- Хорошо, но только после поимки Итачи, - ответил Учиха.

- А как же команда? – спросил Джуго наивно.

- Прости Джуго, но Сайо дороже, - усмехнулся Хозуки.

- Конечно очередная юбка дороже друзей! – ляпнула Карин.

- Во первых, Сайо – не очередная юбка, а во вторых, мы с тобой не друзья! – скалился мечник своими акульими зубами, явно довольный реакцией девушки. Красноволосая ничего не ответила и зашагала прочь от всех, кто сейчас мог увидеть навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Отойдя подальше от временного лагеря, она начала истирично пинать дерево и дала волю всем свои эмоциям.

- Не будь собакой на сене Карин, - послышался женский голос позади нее.

- Не понимаю о чем ты, так что отстань! – взревела девушка, узнав Сайо по голосу.

- О твоем отношении к Суйгетсу. Ты его не любишь, но и отпускать не хочешь!

- Не говори ерунды, я к нему не имею никакого отношения.

- А что-ж ты так расстроилась оттого что он покинет команду?

- Отвали! – бросила девушка и вернулась в лагерь.

Скоро они снова тронулись в путь. Так прошли еще два дня. Время пролетало поразительно спокойно. Суйгетсу и новенькая все дальше притворялись, Карин все также задыхалась от безмолвного гнева, Джуго и Саске занимались своими делами, делая вид что ничего не замечают. Следующей крупной остановкой команды Хеби был городок на границе страны огня. Сняв номер из двух комнат в местной недорогой гостинице, одну отдали девушкам, другой воспользовалась мужская половина. Неукого не было сил спорить после изнурительной дороги, все просто завалились спать.


	4. Chapter 4

На утро команда должна была разбиться на двое и осмотреть окрестности. Сайо напрасилась в команду с Саске и Джуго, незаметно подмигивая капитану. Выходя из номера она поцеловала Суйгетсу в щечку и прошептала:

- Это твой шанс, признайся…

Как только все ушли Карин начала собираться, она даже не протестовала когда Саске определил ее в одну упряжку с мечником.

- Ты какая-та тихая в последнее время, - сказал Хозуки.

- У нас много дел. Нет времени на пустые разговоры, - ответила девушка.

- С тобой стало невозможно разговаривать!

- Тебе не угодишь! Шумная – не нравится, тихая - снова невыносима. Ты давай опредиляйся! – закричала девушка.

- Это ты должна определиться! – крикнул юноша.

- Что?

- Забудь… Пошли… - сказал мечник. Карин закатила глаза и пошла к двери. – Карин, - вдруг позвал парень.

- Что еще? – спросила гневно красноволосая и повернулась, тут девушка почувствовала губы своего напарника на своих. Поцелуй был идеальным: нежным и в то же время страстным, именно таким, каким Карин хотела, за одним лишь исключением, это был не Саске. Хотя девушка и была удивлена до глубины души, но остановить происходящее ей было не под силам. Сейчас она не думала, не ненавидела, не гневалась, только чувствовала. Казалось во всей вселенной не существовало ничего кроме его губ, его прикосновений, его сильных рук, которые с молнеиносной скоростью освобождали девушку от одежды. Карин повторяла его действия с математичной точностью. Суйгетсу даже мысленно усмехнулся тому, что красноволосая ничуть не сопротивляется его ласкам. Юноша положил девушку на кровать и целовал каждую клеточку желанного тела, тем самым даря ей неземное наслаждение. Приглушенные стоны девушки пробуждали в мечнике еще большее желание овладеть телом и разумом любимой. Карин чувствовала что вот-вот сойдет с ума от переполняющего ее чувства счастья. Она хотела как можно дольше продлить этот кусочек счастья, но в конце-концов, обессиленные молодые люди упали в объятия друг друга. Все еще тяжело дыша, мечник поцеловал девушку в губы.

- Я хотел сказать… что… люблю тебя… - сказал он, охрипшим голосом переведя дух.

- Но ты… я… я… ты же знаешь… - невнятно промямлила девушка.

- Все понятно… - тихо произнес парень. – Через десять минут выходим, - добавил он немного помолчав. Они лежали смотря в потолок около пяти минут, размышляя о произошедшем. Тишина угнетала. Крики, обвинения и оскарбления сейчас могли бы облегчить моральное состояние этих двоих, но у них не было сил ругаться. Как и сказал Суйгетсу, через десять минут они покинули гостиницу.

Вся команда вновь собралась в гостинице к трем часам дня. Саске, Джуго и Сайо удалось собрать необходимую информацию о южном убежище Акацуки. Было принято решение двинуться в путь на следующее утро. Поужинав, каждый пошел по своим делам: Карин пошла к себе в комнату, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие, Саске и Джуго готовили оставшиеся боеприпасы, а Суйгетсу и Сайо спустились в бар, чтобы пропустить по стаканчику.

- Ну что? Ты ей сказал? – спросила Сайо у парня, как только бармен подал им бутылку саке. Мечник многозначно кивнул. По выражению лица Хозуки девушка догадалась, каким был ответ.

- Она тебе отказала?

- Не совсем…

- То есть как это не совсем?

- Она промямлила что-то типа "ну ты… ну я… ну мы… ты же знаешь…"

- Подожди, ничего не понимаю. Расскажи все по-порядку, - сказала девушка.

- Что тут рассказывать, я ей признался, а она мне вот так вот ответила…

- И все? Весь ваш разговор состоял из этих двух фраз?

- Ну… мы много не говорили… - ответил парень.

- А что вы делали? – подозрительно протянула девушка.

- Ну… мы ссорились… а потом … не ссорились… а потом я ей сказал что люблю ее и она ответила вот это самое, - ответил парень.

- Стой, стой! Что значит ссорились, а потом не ссорились? Черт! Ты с ней спал? – сказала она громче, чем надо было, ошарашенная своим открытием.

- Да… только не кричи… - ответил мечник, оглядываясь по сторонам.

- То есть, у вас был секс, потом ты ей признался, а она отказала тебе?

- Ну, она мне не отказывала.

- Но и на твоей шее не повисла, - заметила та.

- Да, но ты не понимаешь. Когда мы… когда у нас было… ну ты поняла…

- Секс, - подсказала Сайо.

- Да, я чувствовал что она чувсвтует то же самое. Это было чудесно. Но потом, вдруг и бац!

- Она дура! Она сама не понимает чего хочет, - заявила новенькая.

- Наверное ты права… и что мне теперь делать? – спросил мечник.

- А что ты можешь? Все что ты смог, ты уже сделал.

- Да, но я теперь не могу спокойно быть частью команды. Раньше-то я хоть притворялся что ненавижу ее, а теперь и этого сделать не смогу.

- А пошли со мной.

- Ты это серьезно? – удивился юноша.

- А что? Будем путешествовать как Дон Кихот и его верный слуга, как там его звали… Санчо, да? Я буду Дон Кихотом, а ты этим самым Санчо.

- Я так не могу…

- Ну можем поменяться, ты будешь Дон Кихотом, а я Санчо, только заменим слово слуга на … дай подумать… на наставника. Не бойся, приставать к тебе я не буду… - сказала Сайо смеясь.

- Тогда какой смысл идти с тобой? – пошутил мечник.

- Обещай что подумаешь, - улыбнулась она.

- Обещаю, - ответил парень.

Молодые люди еще долго сидели в баре допивая свой саке и смеясь над глупыми анекдотами друг друга. Они бы просидели там еще дольше, если бы Саске не напомнил им, что рано утром им предстоит собираться в дорогу.


	5. Chapter 5

Последующий день был тяжелым во всех отношениях: физически – потому что путь был длинный и морально – потому что в команде царила гробовая тишина. Разговаривали члены команды только по необходимости и коротко.

По имеющейся информации Итачи точно должен быть в южном убежище. Все напряглись от предстающей встречи двух братьев, с которыми судьба сыграла злую шутку и превратила во врагов. Когда наконец к полудню второго дня пути они добрались до нужного места, мечник решил поговорить с темноглазым капитаном наедине.

- Слушай Саске, ты уверен что Итачи там?

- У нас надежные источники, но все может произойти, - ответил Учиха.

- Тогда позволь мне уйти прямо сейчас. Поверь у меня есть на то свои причины, - объяснил Суйгетсу.

- Эти причины настолько серьезны, что ты готов поступиться своим словом? – спросил парень, но Хозуки ничего не ответил. – Тогда можешь идти. Я тебя не держу, - проговорил Саске немного помолчав. Затем развернулся и ушел.

- Эй Саске, - вдруг крикнул мечник, темноволосый юноша остановился и повернул голову. – Спасибо.

Младший Учиха считал что молчать это самое верное решение, когда нечего сказать по существу. Он и на этот раз не изменил себе и промолчал.

Затем Суйгетсу попращался с Джуго, а Карин увел в сторону, пока Сайо разговаривал с его напарником.

- Значит, все таки уходишь… - сказала девушка тихо.

- Угу… - произнес он вместо ответа. Девушка подошла ближе и сказала:

- Это было лучшее утро в моей жизни. Спасибо. – С этими словами она прильнула к его губам и нежно поцеловала мечника.

- Ты меня любишь? – тихо спросил парень, когда девушка прервала поцелуй.

- Ты же знаешь, что ненавижу, - ответила красноволосая и по щекам покатились слезы.

- Тогда почему плачешь?

- От счастья… что наконец избавлюсь от надоедливой мелкой рыбешки… - сказала она сквозь слезы. Хозуки только грустно улыбнулся и сказал:

- Прощай…

Сайо и Суйгетсу не спеша шли по дороге, ведущей в столицу Рисовой Долины.

- А ты знаешь, что правитель Рисовой Долины обещал за твою голову большие деньги? – спросила мечника его спутница.

- А за что это?

- Ну, говорят, ты соблазнил его дочь и бросил. Вот он и хочет тебя убить, - ответила девушка спокойно.

- И как же зовут его дочь? – небрежно спросил парень.

- Сайо, - коротко ответила она. У Хозуки глаза расширились в два раза.

- Так ты…

- И если ты пойдешь в Рисовую Долину, то тебя поджидает неминуемая смерть, - проигнорировала его девушка.

- Так ты что дочь правителя?

- Есть немного… - улыбнулась Сайо. – Так ты готов к кровной мести несчастного отца? – шутливо спросила она. Хозуки широко улыбнулся и сказал:

- Кажется, я начинаю понимать королевские намеки.

- Хорошо, значит, ты не безнадежен, - ответила она.

- Я уже говорил, что ты мне нравишься?

- И не раз, так что не теряй времени и возвращайся пока они не ушли.

- Хорошо. Можно я тебя обниму? – спросил Суйгетсу. – Черт, ты и вправду принцесса? – добавил он уже обнимаясь.

- Да. Неужели по мне не видно?

- Обалдеть! – выразил он свое удивление в очередной раз. Затем они попращались и мечник зашагал назад. Пройдя шагов 15, он обернулся и крикнул:

- А можно я буду всем рассказывать, что в меня была влюблена принцесса Рисовой Долины?

- Можешь, но тогда мой отец найдет тебя и женит на мне! – засмеялась Сайо.

- А что, я не прочь стать сыном короля! – засмеялся парень в ответ.

- Иди уже к своей стерве! – закричала она и в последний раз махнула ему рукой. Суйгетсу уже не шагал а бежал обратно. Прибежав ближе к месту где он оставил своих сокомандников, парень замедлил шаг, и не спеша, будто скучая приближался к ним. Джуго заметил его первым.

- Смотри, Суйгетсу возвращается! – сказал он. Карин не веря подняла глаза и улыбка появилась на ее бледном лице. Она пулей сорвалась с места, подбежала к напарнику и повисла на его шее.

- Это так ты меня ненавидешь? – спросил парень ухмыляясь.

- Заткнись Суйгетсу, - ответила она. – А почему ты вдруг решил вернуться? – спросила она, все еще обнимая его.

- Я просто кое-что понял…

- Что?

- Что ты – мой рамен… - загадочно ответил Суйгетсу. Карин вопросительно посмотрела на него. – Не важно… - ответил он и поцеловал свою стервочку.


End file.
